


It is enough.

by luvsohn



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsohn/pseuds/luvsohn
Summary: this is just sunwoo crying on younghoon and younghoon making him feel better that's literally. that's all there is to it lads.





	It is enough.

He’s patient with Sunwoo. It’s something that Sunwoo isn’t used to, he realises. It’s something that he keeps expecting to lose. Most people don’t like his honesty, they think that he’s rude and harsh and that that is all there is to him. But Younghoon knows him better than most.

Sunwoo presses his face into Younghoons chest and lets out quiet, broken sobs. Younghoon stays quiet, hands curling around Sunwoo and bringing him closer. He runs a hand through Sunwoos hair, his gentleness only causing him to cry harder. 

Sunwoo had never been treated like he was anything short of indestructible before. The change is overwhelming and he can’t find it within himself to stop crying, as much as he hates doing so in front of other people. Younghoon just holds him close and presses sweet kisses into his hair, his attention entirely on the boy in his arms. Sunwoo wonders if he deserves this; if he deserves to be loved so absolutely, so entirely. If he deserves someone who knows him - not all of him, he’s not sure if someone can ever know another completely - more than anyone else has ever cared to and still loves him anyway. 

Once he’s stopped crying, he closes his eyes and feels the fabric of Younghoons sweater pressed against his forehead. It’s soft, worn. He lifts a hand and presses the back of his hand to his cheeks, wiping away any remaining tears that have not been soaked up in the navy blue fabric. 

He pulls away, slowly, opening his eyes once more. There’s a wet patch where Sunwoos head had been resting against Younghoon, but he doesn’t seem to care. Instead, his focus is on Sunwoo and it makes him feel dizzy. Younghoon does everything with his full attention and caring for Sunwoo is no different. His hand is resting on the back of Sunwoos neck, fingers brushing against skin, still comforting. Younghoon is always comforting, Sunwoo thinks. 

Sunwoo opens his mouth, but he can’t think of anything to say, so he closes it again. Instead, he just stares up at Younghoon, hopes he feels the love and appreciation pouring from him, even in this weakened state. He doesn’t want to talk about it - not yet. He glances down to his hands, tugging at the sleeves of his black hoodie. His problems are bursting, wishing to be let out. He wants to open his mouth and have everything rush from him, let his woes fill the air like smoke and watch them dissipate. 

But it doesn’t work like that. So instead, he just sits, otherwise frozen, his hands playing with his sleeves. 

Younghoon moves and Sunwoo looks up, alarmed. He doesn’t want Younghoon to leave him, but he can’t find the words to tell him. It should be easy. To just say what he’s thinking. He’s done it his entire life. But nothing is easy in regards to Younghoon. Loving him is overwhelming and difficult, but that’s not his fault. Sunwoo just finds it hard to understand how his heart thinks he is worthy to love someone like Younghoon. His head and his heart are constantly at war and he feels it now, feels the thud of the troops charging at each other.

“Hungry?” Younghoon asks, hand that was previously on Sunwoos neck now resting on his hands. “Because I could eat at least three pizzas, I think.”

Sunwoo smiles and nods, his fingers moving to take Younghoons hand in his own properly. Younghoon brushes his thumb across the back of Sunwoos hand and almost as if it was a command barked from both sides, a white flag being waved, the war within Sunwoo pauses, for the briefest of moments, and it is enough. Sunwoo lets him pull him up and lead him into the kitchen, barely registers that he is talking about nothing and everything at the same time because he knows Sunwoo doesn’t like quiet all that much. 

He pauses in his tracks and tugs on Younghoons hand, pulling him back. He tilts his head, cautious, curious. Sunwoo opens his mouth, words bubbling on the tip of his tongue. But he can’t say them right now. Instead, he lifts his hand to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to the back of it. Younghoon smiles, one that is genuine and sweet. He says the three words Sunwoo was struggling to say and it causes him to nod vigorously in agreement. 

Younghoon is here and he is unchanging. Younghoon is here and he understands that speaking can be difficult for Sunwoo sometimes, so he says the words for him. Younghoon is here and he knows Sunwoo more than anyone else ever has and he adores him all the same.

This is enough.

Sunwoo lets Younghoon pull him into a hug, stands with a dazed smile as he presses light kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. 

He loves Younghoon. Younghoon loves him.

That is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this was a nice introduction for me to get back into writing njgfksfgd if you want to find/talk to me or send me any requests for future scenes (i like writing moments in their lives more than fully fledged fics right now) then you can find me on twitter @squishoons!!


End file.
